


The 'Nakey Challenge'

by ScootMcCute



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fun, Lydia wanted to have fun, Multi, Multipairing, Naked Female Clothed Female, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Naked Male Clothed Male, Sweet bottom, characters are 18 years, nasty top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootMcCute/pseuds/ScootMcCute
Summary: Lydia found the new Challenge on Tik Tok,  sending it to the pack in their new WA Group chat. "Trying?"Plays after season 6. The human being knows about the supernatural.!This is a multi couple FF. I'll put each ministory in a chapter. There are different pairings and also repeated people with other partners. For example: Derek x Stiles and Stiles x Theo and so on!!
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Jordan Parrish, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Stiles / Young Derek, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My new project. hope you'll lke it. I was inspired by videos like this. Why shouldn't wolves have tik tok?

Lydia scrolled down on Tik Tok. She waited for her mother until she was ready to go, because Lydia wanted to say goodbye to her before she went on a business trip far away from Beacon Hills. Then she suddenly stopped, when she saw a new challenge on the App. 'The Nakey challenge. Walking naked infront of my boyfriend, filming his reaction.', the Girl in the video said.  
Grinning, Lydia copied the video link and posted it to the new Pack WhatsApp group she had created.  
'Guys and Girls. Who dares?', she wrote, when suddenly her Mother stands before her with raised eyebrows, wondering why her daughter was smiling on her phone like an Idiot.  
"Hey Mom. Are you ready?", Lydia smiled, part gladly her mother was leaving for a week, part just missing her, before she left.  
"Yeah. I think I got everything I need. So, Lydia!" The older woman putted her Hands on her hips and siriously looked at her Daughter.  
"Don't overdo it with the parties here in the house and clean everything up again. I left you enough money, okay darling? " She putted her hands on Lydias cheeks, lightly caressed them. "I love you"  
"I have other plans!", Lydia grinned and pressed a slight kiss on her mothers cheek, saying she loved her too.  
Then, when her mother left, she looked at her Phone. She got some answeres for the link.  
Some like:  
'Lol.', from Stiles.  
'Ridiculous.', from Derek who finally had a phone.  
'do we have to film this?", from corey.  
Isaac just send an smiley.

After a while a few new videos where on Tik Tok.


	2. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part naked Stiles.  
> Second part naked Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are very...i mean very short. just imagine that this is a second Tik Tok video, just a bit paraphrased

STILES

Derek sat at his Table in his Loft, doing old school researches with many old books. He was very concentrated, as Stiles watched him from afar, grinning to himself.  
//That's a very good situation!//  
The Human run to the bath, peeling himself out of his clothes and started the video record.  
"Surprising my Sourwolf, naked, while he is working.", he spoke to the mirror, grinning like an Idiot. "Let's see his reaction.  
Stils wandered slowly to the Table, with Derek not noticing him at first.  
"Hey Sourwolf.", Stiles said, whilst filming his Alpha at the table. "Stop working!"  
"Can't. You know this!", The older growled sightly and turned one page of a big old book, covered in leather.  
"Hey Der. Don't you want to work on me?"  
Now the slightly confused Derek, looked up, to see his naked Human infront of him. He sighed low, stroking through his hair once, before he stood up, lettig the chair fall to the ground and runned towards Stiles, who run away, laughing.  
"Okay, let's do it.", the Wolf grinned, grabbing Stiles on his wrist and he pulled him towards the Sofa.  
"Haha. Derek. Stop this. My phone!!"

And with this, the video ended.

DEREK

Derek thought about yesterday, when Stiles stood infront of him, completely naked. He grinned innerly than thought again about this situation. "Okay."  
He wanted to do this Challenge, for Stiles. Because he knew Stiles would probably waiting for him to do it.  
So he undressed and ran into the living room, where Stiles was watching TV. (Yes, he now had a television.)  
"Stiles!!", the Alpha said gruffly and folded his arms infront of his bare chest. Somehow he liked this challenge and he definitivly wanted to see the Reaction of his beloved.  
Stiles winced and looked up to the older, his gaze stopped at Dereks limb.  
He suddenly stand up.  
"You have to sex me right now.... And I meant Now! Otherwise i think some Darach will sacrifice me as one of three Losers for not sexing you!"  
Derek bursted out into laughter and hugged the Human tight, pulling him with him into the Bedroom.  
When they were lying there, now both naked, after exchanges of kisses, Stiles asked: "Why weren't you filming? This is the point of this Challenge. To catch the reaction."  
"Pff.. Dumb question. I don't need this tik tak app or something. Made this just for you.", the Alpha answered and closed his eyes, making himself compfortable in the warmth of Stiles, who was lying on top of him.  
The Human started to laugh loudly.  
"It says Tik TOK, Der. Not Tik Tak!"


	3. Sterek (Young Derek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naked Stiles part 1  
> naked Young Derek part 2

STILES

The younger Derek, only 16, sat in Stiles room on the computer, playing video games. He had headphones on, not hearing, what goes on around him, even though he was a born wolf.  
"Derek! Stop playing so much!", Stiles frowned at Derek, filming him with his phone camera, but still full dressed.  
Derek raised an eyebrow, when he looked at him, as Stiles got rid of his clothes infront of him.   
The young wolf was just looking at him eyes wide and mouth open, slightly confused but definitivly amused.  
"Okay!", he grinned, throwed the computer mouse away, slammed the Headphones on the table, running furiously to Stiles, who bursted out in laughter and tried to run. But the Beta, grabbed him on his slim waist and pulled him close to him. "I got you!", he grinned.

YOUNG DEREK

Derek filmed himself, through the mirror. The only fabric he wore was a towel loosely tied around his waist. For a 16 year old, he was very well built and he grinned when he spoke into the camera. "My revenge on Stiles, for the 'Naked Challenge'." He walked into Stiles room, looking for him, when he spotted him on the computer, where he sat 2 days ago, making researches about monsters, while chewing on a pen.  
"Hey Stiles.", the Beta grinned, filming the brunette human.  
"Hey, Der..What's u..." He couldn't end his sentence, when he looked at the young Derek, who let fall his Towel.  
Stiles dropped his pen, started to smile, but was still slightly confused.  
"Now? Here?", he grinned then. "Okay! Challenge accepted."   
Stiles stood up, went to the bed, ready to take of his clothes. With this action, he left the younger boy standing laughing in the doorway.


	4. Steo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part naked Stiles  
> second part naked Theo

STILES

Stiles filmed himself, through the mirror, undressing completely.  
"Looking how the Shithead in the other room will react.", he said to himself, recording everything, hiding his limb with a towel.  
The human came into the living room to find Theo exercising with dumbbells.  
"Hey Dumbass!", Stiles grinned. Theo just frowned, when he looked annoyed, to the naked human. But suddenly he started grinning devilish, letting the dumbbells fall to the ground with a loud noise. Stiles had everything on camera, very amused but a little puzzled by Theo's expression.  
The Chimera stood up, walked over to Stiles and roughly pushed him on the couch.  
The phone went to the ground, just recording what they said.  
"Woah, Theo. What the fuck."  
"Shut up, Stiles. You asked for it!"

THEO

Theo deposited his cell phone, already filming, on a shelf in Stile's garage and nodded to the camera.  
"Catching the reaction of my sweet little Idiot.", he laughed low and got out of the room.  
Stiles came in, with a lot of tools and duct tape and opened his Jeep's front. He didn't noticed the camera, filming him.  
Then Theo, transformed as Coyote, stepped inside and whimpered, for attention.  
"Boah,Theo...What do you want?", Stiles only said, without turning around.  
The Coyote wailed again.  
This Time Stiles turned around, to find the now into humanform transformed Theo, completley naked.  
Stiles frowned and looked up and down, examining the nude boy infront of him.  
"Theo...Now? I have to work, you see?"  
"Awww..Come on, Stiles..." Theo started wiggling a little with his body, getting Stiles starting grinning at this, as reward.  
"Okay, you got me..."  
"Can you do me the Void-Stiles? Pleeaassee?"  
Stiles laughed devilish now, his expression changed.  
"As you wish!", he deepened his voice and now stared at the boy with his insane look.

Theo just let the camera roll. He would cut out the following material later.


	5. Thiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one Part!  
> Naked Theo

Theo filmed himself, through the mirror, undressing completely.  
"Surprising my Baby.", he grinned, just filming his upper body. He filmed the ground while he went searching for the younger teen.  
As he walked in Liam's Room, he found him reading a book for School, looking really bored while doing it.  
The chimera just stood there for a little while, with Liam not notcing him, till he cleared his throat.  
The bored Liam, looked now up from his Book and gasped slightly.  
"What the Fuck, Theo.Stop filming me!" He just turned around again, blushing.  
"Really? Come on babyboy. Get your shit toghether.", Theo answered unsatisfied and putted his Hand in his hips.  
Liam thought for a second and then slammed the book closed.  
"Okay.. Come on. Better than reading. And don't call me babyboy again.", he ended his sentence aggressively.  
Theo laughed, a little unsatisfied that Liam had reacted like this, but happy he got now what he wanted.


	6. Boysaac, Chrisaac and Scisaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Part Boyd x Isaac  
> Second Part Chris x Isaac  
> Third Part Scott x Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like all three, but you can choose which you like the most :P

VERNON BOYD

Isaac wanted to try this challenge, left Boyd alone on the Sofa and shut the bathroom closed. He pulled out his phone, after he got rid of his T-shirt.  
"Guys. I want to try this with my Pack-bro, Boyd.", He smiled sweetly at the camera and began to take off his pants, careful not to film himself completely naked.  
Now he walked directly infront of Boyd, filming him.  
The Beta just looked at the naked wolf. He seemed unimpressed, but then he smiled, clapped in his Hands and stood up, ignoring the cam.  
"Okay, come on.. But not on the couch. Derek gets angry."  
Vernon just went to the stairs without a word, starting to undress himself.

Isaac laughed and stopped the video, to follow his friend.

CHRIS ARGENT

Chris was sitting in his Bed, his blanket over his legs. working on something on his laptop. He didn't even noticed, that Isaac went to the bathroom.  
"Yeah, yeah... Daddy's working again. So perfect time to start the challenge.", Isaac smiled at the camera trough the mirror. Than he undressed himself and wrapped a Towel loosely around his waist.  
When he got into the bedroom again, Chris wasn't looking at him. He was too concentrated.  
The blonde wolf stepped forward a little, throwing the Towel directly in front of the screen of the laptop.  
Chris winced slightly and already looked up at his younger Boyfriend. Isaac smiled amused and Chris hadn't another chance but smiling with him.  
"Okay."  
The older putted his Work to the side and lifted up his sheets. "Slipp in!"

The Younger laughed slightly, ended the video and jumped right beside his beloved.

SCOTT MCCALL

Scott was very concentrated with repairing his Lacross-Stick, so he didn't noticed Isaac leaving the room and come back, completely naked, filming him.  
"So concentrated, Scott!", the blonde laughed low and zoomed the camera, to catch Scotts face.  
"Hey, Scotty!", he brought the Alpha back to reality.  
"Hey Is...."  
The black-haired boy abruptly stopped everything he wanted to say and everything he did, when he saw the naked Isaac, grinning at him.  
"N..Now?..", he shyly asked. "I can?"  
Isaac just laughed and nodded.  
"Yes of course you can!"

With that he ended the video and enjoyed the time that came afterwards.


	7. Morey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part naked Corey  
> second part naked Mason.

COREY

Corey thought about, how he could surprise his Boyfriend, with the Naked challenge. He had asked Lydia on WhatsApp if he had to film the challenge, but in the end he decided to do it. He was dying to take in Mason's reaction.   
And then the Idea, how he could do it, popped up in his head. Why not using his invisibility.   
So he undressed and filmed just the mirror, being invisible.  
Corey walked out the bathroom, searching for Mason, who sat in the kitchen, snacking something.  
"Mason.", he said from where he was standing.  
"You know, that I know, where you are, babe?", Mason looked directly in the right direction.  
"Yeah, I know.. But.." The invisible Chimera couldn't suppress a giggle and Mason raised an eyebrow, questioningly.   
"But do you know, what I'm wearing?"  
Mason now raised both eyebrows.  
"I saw you putting on your pajamas, before.", he grinned, knowing he was right.  
Corey stepped forward, till he was standing in front of his Boyfriend, filming his self-confident smile.  
"You're wrong.", he giggled again.  
"WHa..."  
Masons jaw dropped in disbelief. "I saw you...!"  
He couldn't end his sentence, because Corey got visible right in front of him, completely naked.  
"Damn, Corey..."

Corey laughed loud and stopped the Video.

MASON

Mason stood in front of the Mirror, looking at his naked Body, thinking of every possible Reaction he could get from his Boyfriend.  
He grinned at himself and startet his Phonecam.  
He slowly stepped out of the bathroom, trying not to run into a invisible Corey. Mason wanted to catch him, being visible.  
As he spotted him he runs directly in front of him.  
"Revenge, for the naked challenge.", he laughed and looked in the smiling face of his beloved.  
"I saw you naked before, watched you under the shower."  
Corey could now see the disappointment in Masons face, when he started to giggle.  
"Corey!!..."  
"Just kidding.. Put the phone down and come here!"

And Mason did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one, starting with one of the twins.


	8. Danthan/Ethanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part naked Ethan  
> second part naked Danny

ETHAN

Danny was sitting at the kitchentable, loading new music on his phone and prepairing his headphones for a run.  
he didn't noticed his Boyfriend standing naked in the doorway, filming him.  
"Hey, Danny. Going for a run?"  
Danny nodded, before he looked over to Ethan. He started grinning wide.  
"Oh hell yes, I do!" Putting all his stuff aside he went instantly running to his naked boyfriend.

Ethan just managed to stop the video and put the phone down before indulging in Danny.

DANNY

Ethan was at his phone. Boredom catched him, when Danny left for a shower.  
He just scrolled down on Tik Tok watching the other naked challenges and waiting for his brother to do one to laugh at it.  
Suddenly he hears a whisper, coming from the door.  
"Ethan.."  
He looked up, widely smiling, when he saw Danny, his boyfriend, completely naked in front of him.  
"Oh yeah, babe. Come here!!"  
Danny laughed.  
"You want it, Yeah?", aksking seductive.  
"Hell, yes!"


	9. Aidya/lyden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part Naked Lydia  
> second part naked Aiden

LYDIA

Lydia was thinking about the Naked Challenge, since her mother had left for her business trip.   
There were already some videos of her friends on Tiktok that she could only laugh about. So now it was her turn.  
She left her bathroom naked, covered just by a towel, to go to the pool in the big garden, to surprise her current boyfriend, Aiden.  
"Aiden!", she called him musically, whilst filmming him.  
When he looked up, she dropped her towel and stood completely naked in front of Aiden, who had just been about to swim a few laps. His jaw dropped and he looked at the banshee with big, sparkling eyes.  
He furiously climbed out of the pool, running to Lydia, grabbing her ass, just to pull her up, pressing her tight to himself.  
"Oh, Yes!!"

In this moment, Lydia didn't thought about her Phone, while kissing Aiden. She filmed just the Pool behind them.

AIDEN

Aiden hadn't thought much of the Challenge until Lydia showed him, how functional it was.   
So he started his new Phone, filming his bare chest. He walked out of the room, finding Lydia on the couch, watching other Tiktok challenges.  
"Lydia!" He called rudely.  
Lydia raised her eyebrows, annoyed of the tone Aiden had spoke to her. But when she saw him, she smiled.  
"Oky, Bae. Because it's you.", she smiled widely, into the slightly disppointed face of her Boyfriend.  
Then they both started laughing, when the Banshee stood up and walked over to him.

Aiden stopped the Video.


	10. Chreter, Peter x Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Naked Peter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one sided. I think this is the shortest Chapter?

Peter wasn't a big fan of this childish chanllenges, but this one catched his attention.  
The naked Challenge seemed to be a big fun and he wanted to try this on his Hunter boyfriend. So he left Chris in his study and disappeared into the bedroom. There he undressed and began to film his body in the mirror that was attached to the wardrobe.  
"So my dear Hunter. Let's see, how you react.", he said smiling.  
He left the Room and went back to the study, in which Chris was working on his guns, he wanted to sell.  
"Chris! Give me attention!", he ordered, filming his Boyfriend.  
"Not now, Peter. I have to work.", said the Hunter and turned away frpm the naked Wolf.  
Peter just frowned and raised his voice.  
"Look at me Chris! Don't work to much. I'm bored."  
Chris sighed and then turned around, looking at the naked Peter in front of him. His jaw fell and then he started laughing lightly.  
"Okay, fine. I think I can work later."

Peter smiled widely, very statisfied, that this challenge worked out so well. Than he stopped the Video and putted the Phone down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a bit of an odd pairing. It's just fantasized and and not exactly common.


	11. Corrish/Parra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part naked Cora Hale  
> second part naked Parrish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I sad. Just fantasized.

CORA

Cora met Jordan just a few months ago, after she came back from New York. Since he knew about the super natural and was a Hellhound himself, it was easier for Cora to communicate with him and soon they got along well and went on a date.  
And now, after a few Dates and being together for (only) two months, the Born-Wolf wanted to try the naked Challenge.  
She undressed and went to the Kitchen, filming the Deputy at the Table.  
Parrish bit into a sandwich, then noticed Cora's presence. Immediately he turned around, mouth full with his food, to smile at his Girlfriend and greeting her.  
And when he saw her, completely naked, smiling at him, he spit out his Sandwich, trying than, to cover his eyes.  
"Hey, Cora. I'm sorry! I didn't meant to look!!", he gulped and shifted nervously in his chair.  
"Oh my....Jordan you Idiot.", Cora started to laugh. "I want you to look!"  
"Really?"  
Cora stopped the video and Parrish now looked at his Girlfriend, smiling.

PARRISH

Parrish wanted to try the Challenge. A little bit unsure, if Cora would like it, he went immediately after work into his Bedroom, undressing and now filmming himself.  
Cora was waiting for him and meanwhile she went to the Bathroom, to wash her Hands, after she ate something.  
When she opened the door, Parrish suddenly stood infront of her, naked.  
She looked at him unenthusiastic.  
"Did you burned you Uniform again?", she yawned, folding her Arms.  
Jordan frowned, thinking, why he hadn't thought about this before.  
"I..I wanted to try the naked Challenge.", he sighed.  
Cora just bursted out into laughter and hugged Parrish tightly.


	12. Mira / Kalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part naked Kira  
> second part naked Malia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last Chapter!

KIRA

Kiras parents went to a brunch this forenoon, so Kira invited her Girlfriend, Malia, over to hang out in her Garden.  
While she prepared some Snacks, Malia went outside first, to take a sunbath, transformed as Coyote.  
But instead of prepairing Food, Kira decided to take the Chance to start a Video.  
She left the kitchen to go to the Bathroom, undressing and starting filming her, with a towel covered Body.  
"Let's see, how my Girlfriend react to this half Japanese, Half korean Snack.", she giggled and went outside.  
Malia wasn't showing attention when Kira stepped right behind her.  
"Malia? You want a treat?", the asian girl smiled, holding the Camera directly on the chilling Coyote.  
The other girl, turned around just to look on Kiras naked legs. A little confused, she looked up on her, instantly transforming back into human.  
"I'm in! Definitive and irrevocable in."  
Kira started laughing, when Malia went over to hug her and stroking her naked Body.

MALIA

This time Kira went to visit Malia in her House. Her adoptive father wasn't home yet so Malia decided to try the Challenge.   
She prepared the camera in the living room, where she was sure, that Kira wouldn't find it and she was also sure, that Kira wanted to make Smoothies so she would definitely be in the kitchen.  
So Malia got rid of her clothes and transformed into a coyote. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Kira there, where she wanted her to be.  
Malia stepped infront of her Girlfriend, staring at her.  
"Hey Malia.", Kira smiled and stroked her head. Than she transformed back into Human, looking at her confidently.  
"What's up?"  
The asian girl smiled an went back to work on her Smoothies.  
Malia grunted.  
"I'm trying to do the naked Challenge here..."  
Kira looked now a little confused, with wide eyes into the eyes of her girlfriend.  
"Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I would like to write more of this kind of ffs.


End file.
